No, no era por eso
by Akari Yumei
Summary: No, no era alguien que se hacía el interesante. No, no era alguien que se metía en problemas sólo porque sí. Y no, nunca admitiría que las últimas dos semanas su vandalismo había aumentado sólo para impresionar a su orgulloso pero adorado japonés. 2P! US x Japón/ 2P! Japón x US.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia.

2P!Japón: Kuro Honda.

2P!Estados Unidos: Allan Jones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No, no era por eso.<strong>_

No, no era alguien que se hacía el interesante. No, no era alguien que se metía en problemas sólo porque se le daba la regalada gana. Y no, nunca admitiría que las últimas dos semanas su vandalismo había aumentado sólo para impresionar a su orgulloso pero adorado japonés.

Porque Allan Jones no sólo amaba ser un rebelde y un degenerado de la violencia, sino que también amaba con locura a ese japonés llamado Kuro.

¿Y qué piensa Kuro? Lo ama. Puede que ambos sean muy orgullosos, puede que tengan tendencia al crimen y también puede que a veces su manera de pensar interfiera pero… Al igual que la piel de ambos contrastaba en canela con crema, también se fundían los ojos color rubí que poseían ambos.

Pero es que Kuro Honda no se la dejaría tan fácil a ese estadounidense. No, no es que se hiciera el difícil. No, no era porque quería jugar a la gran cosa. Y no, nunca admitiría que sólo daba un: "Tal vez si…" y "Sólo si haces…" porque de verdad le fascinaba ser complacido por su adorado estadounidense.

Sin embargo Allan no posee mucha paciencia en su interior. No, claro que no. Decide que ya no seguirá complaciendo de esa forma a Kuro. No, no lo hará. ¡Y qué sorpresa, hoy es 14 de febrero! Si ese japonés no le da una respuesta definitiva, sea un sí o un no, entonces será un momento para gritar "¡corran!".

Dicho esto, podemos ver una bola de tontos con suficiente daño para recordar más de un mes, o al menos cuando despierten de un posible coma. Todo provocado por Allan en un arranque de adrenalina. Allan mira seriamente a Kuro, con una sonrisa socarrona mientras posa su bate lleno de clavos y sangre en su hombro derecho. El japonés lo mira dichoso, complacido y con una sonrisa altiva.

Entonces el neoyorquino dice: —¿Ya estás contento? Sólo esto faltaba, ¿no? Una paliza a una bola de idiotas.

Kuro sonríe todavía, orgulloso, cruzándose de brazos mientras se recuesta a una pared de la solitaria calle. Nadie quería acercarse a la escena, Kuro y Allan estaban seguros del miedo que proporcionaba el panorama a los civiles por lo que podían ser ellos mismos en ese instante. Al fin Kuro responde: —Hm…veamos: asesinato, destrucción del ambiente en varios ámbitos…muchos regalos gratis y un montón de tontos apaleados justo frente a mis ojos…

—Kuro, —Allan se fastidia— deja de jugar, quiero una respuesta ahora y si no la tengo pronto, haré volar tu cabeza.

—No tiene por qué ser así, Allan.

La sonrisa del japonés se mantiene, la del otro se desvanece por completo. El norteamericano siente enojo y humillación gracias al otro, se siente ofendido y ¿por qué no? Usado. Pero claro, eso no lo admitiría ni a sí mismo.

Allan, con el ceño fruncido y dejando su bate tirado se acercó a Kuro. Entonces bruscamente lo tomó de su chaleco oscuro y lo chocó sin cuidado contra la pared, tomando las manos del otro con fuerza, presionándolas también contra la pared; lo acorraló mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Kuro sonrió con una mezcla de satisfacción y orgullo, lo cual también sentía, mientras, imperturbable, miraba al otro por la acción.

Allan, con seriedad, preguntó sin aflojar el agarre: —¿Quieres desafiarme?

—Hm…eso sería interesante. ¿No te parece?

—Responde con un sí o no.

—No prometo nada.

—¿Crees que todo esto es un juego?

—Si te refieres a los favores, entonces sí.

—En ese caso, si todo esto es un juego para ti. ¿Por qué demonios sigues pidiéndomelos?

—Sí.

—Eres un maldito, Kuro. ¿Lo sabías?

—Sí —se rió, amaba fastidiarlo...le excitaba.

—Al fin y al cabo. ¿Te intereso o no?

—Sí —responde y acerca su rostro a Allan, dejando sus labios demasiado cerca—. Siempre me has interesado y siempre lo harás.

—¿Te era tan difícil habérmelo dicho antes?

Kuro no se mueve, Allan tampoco y ambos sienten la respiración del otro. El agarre no afloja, pero a ninguno le importa, la temperatura sube un par de grados.

—No —sonríe Kuro—. Sólo que… Quería saber qué harías por mí, y has aprobado, Allan.

Dicho esto se acerca más, rozando sus labios, casi a punto de darle un beso. Pero no lo hace, se detiene y sólo la punta de su lengua deja salir para saborear esos labios ajenos que tanto le atraen.

Allan sonríe orgulloso, se siente de esa forma. Responde: —Entonces creo que perdonaré tu vida, después de todo…

Entonces se acerca al oído de él, susurrando: —Yo siempre triunfaré contigo, Kuro, no importa lo que me propongas… Siempre lograré superar tus expectativas…

La sonrisa del susodicho se ensanchó, satisfecho, feliz de lograr su cometido, orgulloso. La emoción que siente Kuro al tener a Allan tan cerca apenas es aguantable. Igual que Allan, en ese momento se sentía más fuerte y más dominante sobre el otro…más completo.

Allan regresó al rostro de Kuro. Lo miró y sus ojos tenían un brillo espectacular, haciendo juego con los ajenos. Y lo besa, lenta y deliciosamente. Y se da cuenta que ama esa boca, porque para ser la primera vez que la prueba ya la conoce, ya lo hace sentir como ningún otro. Porque ese joven le vuelve loco. Su sabor es singular, le fascina y quiere más, no deja espacio para el aire con otra cosa que no sean bocanadas en un beso salvaje, lleno de deseo y pasión.

Pero después de un rato tuvieron que separarse. Es que tarde o temprano el bando de los justicieros querría atraparlos, y claro que el escándalo en ese callejón atraería unas cuantas llamadas. Sólo unas frases bastaron para que dejaran lo que hacían:

—¡Policía!

—¡Alto ustedes dos! ¡Manos arriba y sepárense!

Siete oficiales de policía, apuntándoles con sus armas y rodeándolos. Allan soltó a Kuro, ambos volvieron a ver a los hombres frente a ellos. Los dos vándalos sonrieron maliciosamente, como si aquello fuera algo mínimo, como si ellos fueran superiores. Mientras alzaban sus manos, uno junto al otro, frente a los siete policías sonreían susurrándose:

—Oye, Kuro.

—Dime, Allan.

—¿Te parece un poco más de diversión antes de pasar a una cama?

—Hm… Es San Valentín. ¿Por qué no?

La sonrisa de ellos se ensanchó. Tal vez esos policías tendrían algunos problemas luego de "atraparlos". Estando solos eran un problema, ahora juntos… Bueno, después de todo, no era por mera casualidad que se les tuviera fichados de "peligrosos." Y no, no se creían invencibles estando juntos, sólo querían pasar una velada de San Valentín a su modo…costara lo que costara.

.

* * *

><p>Hice unas correcciones que me parecieron pertinentes. Muchas gracias por leer.<p>

**Nota publicitaria:** Ya tengo página en facebook -el perfil que tenía fue borrado- y uso el mismo nombre, la imagen de perfil es la misma de aquí y la portada es de Estados Unidos y Canadá. El link está en mi perfil.

¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad...otra vez! Gracias por leer :D


End file.
